My Best-Friend
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: Seth and his ex parted ways as friends. They find out she was pregnant and he promised to be there for their child. Tragedy strikes and Seth becomes a single father, promising to try and do better for his Daughter. Can his brother/Best Friends help him through or will it be his Best Friend since they were 13 be his rock.
1. Chapter 1

AN: **I do not own the WWE superstars. I only own the plot I stick to their ring names so it doesn't get to confused. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

Seth looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom his whole life felt like it was crashing down around him. Over the last year and a half, he gained a daughter and lost her mother all in the same week. Sara had gotten pregnant and waited till she was almost eight months to tell him. He was going to be there for Sara and their daughter no matter what. He thought he loved Sara enough to be with here to raise their daughter but little did he know life was going to throw a monkey wrench in to his life. Nine months-ago Sara gave birth to their daughter Aubree Nicole was born. Sara was ok with making Seth's best friend Laura their daughter's god mother and even gave their daughter her middle name. The small wine of his daughter brought him back from thinking of everything else. Walking out he found Aubree awake and wanting to be held he was over working himself with balancing everything. Wrestling full time and taking care of his daughter, he knew he needed help. He was glad that he was back to being friends with both Roman and Dean because he knew that he could count on them if needed. Seth knew that he needed help with taking care of Aubree while on the road but wasn't sure what to do. Dean and Roman told him that he should have hired a nanny, but he didn't want any stranger to help him with his daughter. Holding her in his arms he knew that he needed to do what was best for her. Laying her down on the bed and changed her diaper and getting her dressed. Once he was finished changing her and getting her dressed he held her close.

"Aubree, I promise you that I will do better, I know I promised your mom I would do everything in my power to keep you safe. And I thought I could do this alone but it's not working for me or for you. I think I need to find someone to help me with you, I hate to keep asking Uncle Roman and Uncle Dean. I love you baby." Seth said as he kissed his daughters head. He was walking to the little kitchen area to heat up her bottle when there was a knock at the door. Walking over to the door he pulled it open to see someone who made him smile.

"Laura? What are you doing here?" Seth asked

"Well, long story short my company was downsizing and since I was the last on hired I was the first one fired. So, I came to see how you and my god daughter were making out." Laura said as Seth moved to the side and let her in.

"We are dealing, it's been rough me having to drag her out to arena and getting Roman and or Dean to watch her. They keep telling me I need to hire a nanny. But I don't want just any one around my little girl." Seth said as Laura reached out and took her god-daughter while Seth walked to get her bottle.

"Well I am free and I am here, I'll travel with you for a while and take care of my Lil Bee." Laura said

"I can't ask you to do that what about Derrick?" Seth asked

"Well like I said the company was downsizing, and Derrick and I were hired together, they only had to fire one of us and he got a promotion while I got fired." Laura said, "He broke up with me over it."

"Oh, that ass hole, so he got the upgrade and you got degraded. Rough, so if you don't mind travelling with Aubree and me then yes." Seth said as Laura started to feed the little girl in her arms.

"Ok settled now go shower so we can go to the arena." Laura said as she kissed my cheek and walked over to the bed with Aubree.

"I have to call and get you added to the list." Seth said as he grabbed his phone and walked into the bathroom knowing his daughter was safe. Seth had called and told them that he had someone joining him to take care of his daughter and she could be trusted. He stripped out of his clothes and got under the water and it felt good to not have to rush to get washed up. Letting the water was over him he thought back to Sara and how he lost her.

 _Flashback_

 _Seth rushed into the hospital and found the nurses station hoping to find out what happened to Sara.  
"Can I help you sir?" She asked_

 _"_ _Yes, I got a call from Dr. James telling me to get her as soon as possible. Is something wrong with my daughter?" Seth asked_

 _"_ _Hold on one second what is the mother's name?" She asked_

 _"_ _Sara Reeves and our daughter is Aubree Nicole Rollins." Seth said as the women looked at the computer and picked up the phone._

 _"_ _Doctor Mr. Rollins is here about Miss Reeves." She said, "Ok."_

 _"_ _Well?" Seth asked_

 _"_ _He's on his way?" she said as Seth stood there waiting on the doctor. Seth was worried about his daughter he was finally getting to have a family. Sure, he and Sara were not together but he was going to be there for her and their daughter._

 _"_ _Mr. Rollins, I am Dr. James could you please follow me." Dr. James said as they walked down the hall to a room that held a nurse holding a baby._

 _"_ _Aubree." Seth said as the nurse walked to him and handed him his daughter._

 _"_ _Thank you, Nora." Dr. James said as Seth held his daughter wondering what happened to Sara._

 _"_ _Where is Sara?" Seth asked as Dr. James looked down and shook his head._

 _"_ _Mr. Rollins, I am sorry to have to tell you this but, last night Miss Reeves complained of stomach pains by time I made it to her room five minutes later she coded. We worked on her for over thirty minutes and we were unable to resuscitate her. I am so sorry." Dr. James said as Seth let it all sink in that he was now a single father._

 _"_ _Have you contacted her family?" Seth asked_

 _"_ _Yes, sir we have and they claimed her body over an hour ago. But they said that the kid was not their concern." Dr. James said_

 _"_ _Well I am her father and I will be taking her home with me." Seth said_

 _"_ _That's fine I just need you to fill out some paperwork for her birth records. And then you can take her home." Dr. James said as Seth put Aubree in the crib and filled out the paperwork._

 _End Flashback_

Seth exited the shower and started to dry off, he could hear Laura out there singing to Aubree. Laura had always been Seth's best friend from the time they were all but thirteen. Laura was never afraid of anyone or anything and that's what made the two of them such great friends. Over the years he feelings for her were always getting stronger and stronger. But one of them were always with someone and it was never a good time. Here it was the perfect time neither one of them were seeing anyone and he couldn't do that. His focus was on raising Aubree and making sure that she had everything that she needed. The ringing of his phone brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hello." Seth said

"Hey bro, just calling to see if you need any help?" Dean asked

"No, I am good." Seth said

"Dude, you always need help." Dean said

"I promise you I am fine." Seth said

"Yo, Ro he says he fine doesn't need help." Dean said

"Look, Laura showed up an hour ago. I promise I am good." Seth said

"Wait Laura as in your best friend Laura, the one you have been in love with for years?" Roman asked

"Yes, her job downsized and she was let go, and Derrick got a raise so he broke up with her." Seth said

"You have to tell her, you three can become a family. Bree will have a mother again." Dean said

"Can you imagine all of us with family's." Roman said

"Yeah you, Laura, and Bree, Roman, Jo, and Me. Dude it's meant to be." Dean said

"Look guys right no she agreed to travel with us for Aubree, and that where my focus lies right now." Seth said

"Babe leave him be, when he's ready he'll tell her. We're leaving in twenty." Roman said

"Ok we'll be ready. Bye guys." Seth said as he finished getting dressed and walked out to see that Laura had everything packed and ready to go.

"Um…were leaving in ten." Seth said

"I know I got a text from Dean." Laura said as he remembered both Roman and Dean had Laura's number.

"Can I ask you a serious question and you answer me honestly?" Seth asked

"Of course, I will I am always honest with you." Laura said

"Did you really get fired, or did Roman or Dean call you and tell you I needed help." Seth said

"I got fired, and I have been keeping up to date on you two through Roman only because you weren't keeping me up on how you two were making out. Seth, I care for you so much and I love this little girl to death. So, coming to help you out was my idea I wanna be here." Laura said as Seth hugged her tightly.

"Ok I just would have felt bad if you quite to be here. I don't want Aubree and I to have ruin your life." Seth said

"You have always been there for me when I needed you no matter what, now it's my time." Laura said as there was a knock at the door. Seth opened the door and there was Roman and Dean with here bags ready to go. Laura took the time to go over to hug both Roman and Dean it's been awhile since she has seen them.

"So, are you three almost ready to go?" Dean asked

"Yep we are." Seth said as he picked up Aubree in her care carrier while Laura grabbed the diaper bag and his bag. The five of them have made their way to the elevator and down to the lobby Seth handed Aubree to Roman while he went to the desk to ask for another key to his room. He meant up with the others out at the SUV he handed Laura a key card to his room.

"What's this for?" Laura asked

"Well it's for the room so you can come and go as you please." Seth said

"I could have gotten my own room." Laura said

"Would love having you with us." Seth said as Laura turned to the baby between them.

"What do you think Lil Bee, should I stay with you and Daddy?" Laura asked as Aubree laughed.

"I take that as a yes." Dean said as Roman continued to the Arena. Laura was lost in thought thinking about what really drew her to Seth and Aubree. She knew she would have to tell Seth at some point but right now he and Aubree needed her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: **I do not own the WWE superstars. I only own the plot I stick to their ring names so it doesn't get to confused. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

Laura sat in the lobby of the hotel while Seth and Aubree spent a little daddy-daughter time. She was on her laptop trying to figure out how to get everything settled. She has sold her apartment and most of her stuff was in storage just the things she need to travel with Seth and Aubree was with her. She was deleting e-mails and answering a few as well. Laura was lost in her own thoughts she hadn't realized that someone had sat down with her.

"So, when are you going to tell him the truth, he deserves to know." He said as Laura looked up to see Roman.

"I am scared to tell him the truth." Laura said

"He's your best friend, he loves you and you love him. He'll be there for you." Roman said

"Derrick said he loved me and wanted to marry me, but then things changed he got the new job and I got fired, then when I got pregnant. He beat me and caused me to lose the baby and now the doctors aren't even sure if I can have kids. He'll hate me for not telling him." Laura said

"Hey, you had your reasons, he was dealing with a lot already with Sara's death and bringing Aubree home." Roman said, "Can I ask you a question?" Roman asked

"Sure anything?" Laura asked

"What was the reason that Derrick laid his hands on you?" Roman asked as Laura closed her laptop and put it all away. She knew that she could trust Roman but she really wanted to tell Seth he was her best friend after all.

"Cause after I found out I was pregnant, we were making out and I called him Seth. He yelled and yelled and I told him that I have always loved him and I always will. So, he hit me and I stumbled backwards and fell over the coffee table. Did I mention that it was a glass table and it impaled my stomach…" Laura said

"Why not call him or us?" Roman asked

"Because I didn't want you guys to get into trouble for going after him, and like I said Seth had a lot going on." Laura said as Roman looked up to see Dean and Aubree walking their way.

"Hey Babe, what's going on?" Roman asked

"Oh, well we are going to spend the afternoon with or niece while Laura and Seth talk." Dean said

"What do we have to talk about?" Laura asked

"Everything including whatever you only told Roman and not me or him. Laura, I know you are his best friend, but you are like a sister to us we care. And I know that you love him tell him, now is your guys time to become something." Dean said

"He's right go and know that we love you too." Roman said as Laura got up and hugged Roman and then Dean as she placed a kiss to her god-daughter's head. Picking up her bag she headed off toward the room to talk to Seth. The elevator doors opened and she walked down the hall to the room that she was welcomed into at any time. Placing the key into the slot waiting on the light to turn green she slowly opened the door. Sitting there on the bed was Seth looking at a picture of the two of them. Laura put her bag down and walked over and sat next to him and laughed.

"I remember that pic it was right after Tyler broke my heart and you promised to always be there." Laura said as she got up and walked to the window.

"And I meant it I love you Laura so much, more then you know." Seth said as he got up and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Laura felt safe in his arms and just melted into them.

"I have kept a lot from you, I even lied to you." Laura said as she started to cry. Seth held her tighter as she continued to sob in his arms, slowly he guided her to the bed as he laid them both down with her in his arms.

"I am always here, when you are ready. I will listen till you are finished." Seth said as Laura laced her fingers with his and the two laid there. Laura knew that she could trust Seth to keep her safe.

"I didn't get fired, I had to resign." Laura said as Seth kissed her head letting her know that he would just listen.

"The week before Sara gave birth to Lil Bee, I found out I was pregnant. Derrick and I were happy we wanted to wait to tell everyone, when we agreed to tell people I picked up the phone to call you when you called to tell me Sara died and you were a single dad. That night Derrick and I were making out on the couch and I…I called him…you. Seth, I have loved you since were turned 18 and never knew how to tell you, that's why none of my relationship worked because I compared them all to you. Derrick had said he loved me and that he wanted to marry me then I called him you. He hit me and I stumbled back and fell into the glass coffee table a piece of glass pierced my bell causing me to lose the baby. He's in jail right now for five years and as for me the doctors are not sure I will ever have kids. I never called to tell you because you had enough going on working, traveling, and raising Lil Bee, I couldn't bother you with it. I am so sorry for not telling you." Laura cried as Seth held her tighter in his arms. He kissed her cheek and started to rub circles on her belly. Seth took the chance to start to sing a song to her it summed up everything he felt for her.

I never had no one

I could count on

I've been let down so many times

I was tired of hurtin'

So tired of searchin'

'Til you walked into my life

It was a feelin'

I'd never known

And for the first time

I didn't feel alone

You're more than a lover

There could never be another

To make me feel the way you do

Oh we just get closer

I fall in love all over

Everytime I look at you

I don't know where I'd be

Without you here with me

Life with you makes perfect sense

You're my best friend

You're my best friend, oh yeah

You stand by me

And you believe in me

Like nobody ever has

When my world goes crazy

You're right there to save me

You make me see how much I have

And I still tremble

When we touch

And oh the look in your eyes

When we make love

You're more than a lover

There could never be another

To make me feel the way you do

Oh we just get closer

I fall in love all over

Everytime I look at you

And I don't know where I'd be

Without you here with me

Life with you makes perfect sense

You're my best friend

You're my best friend

You're more than a lover

There could never be another

To make me feel the way you do

Oh we just get closer

I fall in love all over

Everytime I look at you

And I don't know where I'd be

Without you here with me

Life with you makes perfect sense

You're my best friend

You're my best friend (my best friend)

You're my best friend (my best friend)

Laura had tears in her eyes for a whole new reason now, she knew that Seth could sing he always sang for her when she was down. Turning around to face him she saw the love in his eyes and knew that this is where she was meant to be. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips feeling as if she was being drawn home. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close to him and kissed her back. The two were so wrapped up in their kiss it was all about passions and love they pulled apart for air.

"Laura, I love you so much, I always have and it wasn't till I called Sara you that I realized that you were it for me. But I never told you cause one of us was always with someone. But now that I have you here in my arms and in my bed, I don't want to ever let you go." Seth said

"Then don't, I am here and there's nothing making me go back. I sold the apartment and all my stuff is in storage, I just want to be with you and Lil Bee." Laura said as Seth kissed her holding her close to him. Laura wanted nothing more than to continue this but there was something she needed to do before. Pulling back, she looked at Seth and smile.

"What else do you have to say?" Seth asked

"I have one more thing to tell you. I have confided in someone else and please don't hate him because I made him promise. I needed to talk and I was scared to talk to you so I went to him and he's been trying to get me to tell you the truth." Laura said as Seth looked her in the eyes seeing that she was so calm about it he just knew.

"It's ok as long as it was Rome you talked to and not Dean." Seth said as Laura smiled. "Don't get me wrong I love Dean but Ro give better advise."

"Yeah it was Roman, he like the big brother I always wanted." Laura said

"Come on let's get cleaned up and I'll text Roman and we'll meet him, Dean and Aubree for lunch, and we can tell them. I love you Laura and I am never goanna get tired of tell you and or anyone else." Seth said as he got up and pulled Laura up into his arms.

"Good cause I love you too." Laura said as she walked into the bathroom and washed up and then walked back out to see Seth was changing his shirt. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

"You know you keep that up and we'll never leave." Seth said as Laura turned him around and pulled him in for a kiss. Laura pulled back after a short kiss and smiled.

"We have the rest of our lives. Let' go join our Brothers and Lil Bee." Laura said as Seth pulled his shirt on and wrapped his arms around Laura. The two walked down to the elevator and got on Seth had texted Roman and told them to meet them at the café on the corner. They exited out of the elevator and walked out into the bright sun light. Seth wrapped his arm around Laura's shoulder holding her close as they walked to the café. Once they arrived Seth pulled the door opened and held it for Laura to walk in there they found Roman and Dean with Aubree in the back. Seth reached over and took Laura's hand into his as they walked back to their family.

"Hey you two, hand holding?" Dean asked

"Yeah it's what you do when you confess." Seth said

"SO, you're a couple now?" Roman asked as Laura smiled holding Seth hand tighter in hers.

"Yeah we are. And before you ask I told him everything." Laura said as they both slid into the other side of the table.

"Good, are we ok Bro?" Roman asked looking to Seth.

"Yeah were good, as long as she has someone to talk to now if she can't talk to me." Seth said

"Ok why am I so lost?" Dean asked

"Roman can tell you all about it later. And I am sorry that I didn't tell you." Laura said

"It's ok as long as you two are together and happy." Dean said as Seth turned his attition to his daughter. The four of them sat there and ordered their food, Laura watched as Seth feed his daughter her bottle. Roman had to make a quick call to check on his daughter to make sure she was ok. Laura's phone rang and she looked to see that it was the doctor who did her operation. She excused herself from the table and walked outside to take the call. Seth finished feeding Aubree and got her to burp but he smelled something and knew that he needed to change her diaper.

"Hey, I have to go change her I'll be right back." Seth said as Dean nodded. Dean looked out to where Laura was sand saw her shoulders sag, he got up and walked out to see Laura in tears.

"Laura what's wrong?" Dean asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder, she turned to him and started to cry.

"That was the Dr… The glass did too much damage…I can't have kids." Laura cried as Dean held her tightly rubbing her back. He looked back in side to see Seth hand Aubree to Roman and rush to them.

"What happened?" Seth asked as Dean turned Laura into Seth's arms. Leaning in to Seth he whispered into his ear.

"Doctor just told her there was too much damage, she won't be able to have kids." Dean said as Seth nodded. Holding Laura in his arms he kissed her forehead.

"Laura, we are in this together, we will get a second option and we'll go from there. But now that I have you in my life, you have Aubree too. She'll need a mother in her life and who better than the woman that I love." Seth said as Laura looked up and smiled at Seth.

"I love you Seth, are you sure you still love me if I can't give you kids?" Laura asked

"I will always love you, and we have a daughter. Right in there with her Uncles. If for some reason things don't change then there are other ways. But you and I are forever and we have that little girl in there to love." Seth said as he pulled her into a heated kiss. Laura wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Laura finally felt like everything was slowly coming together, she had two brothers' in her corner, a man who loves her and a little girl who needs her. The two walked back in to find their brothers waiting on them to let them know they were there for them both no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: **I do not own the WWE superstars. I only own the plot I stick to their ring names so it doesn't get to confused. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please enjoy.**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

Seth sat in the locker room as he watched as Roman had his match he was glad that he didn't have to bring Aubree to the arena too much anymore. Sometimes Laura and Aubree would join them but on some night Laura would stay back at the hotel with her and watch it on TV. Seth had finished his shower and packed his bags ready to get back to the hotel and see his daughter and his girl. He thought back to last month when they had gone on their first official date while Roman and Dean watched Aubree.

 _Flash Back_

 _Seth had just left his daughter with his two best friends and her Uncle's so that he and Laura could go out on a Date. Walking up to their hotel room he knocked on the door waiting on it to open. The door slowly opened and their stood Laura in a nice long black dress hugging her figure._

 _"_ _Wow you look amazing. Are you ready?" Seth asked as he held out his to her, she placed her hand into his and smiled._

 _"_ _Yes, I am." Laura said as she shut the door behind her, Seth gave Laura his elbow as she put her arm through his. They walked to the elevator and waited on the doors to open. Once inside they took it down in silence both enjoying the company. Seth lead them out to the lobby where he walked to the desk and spoke with the man there and he was handed a set of keys. Laura watched in aww as they then walked out to the valet and he went and got the car for them._

 _"_ _You went through a lot, tonight didn't you?" Laura asked as Seth looked her in the eyes and smiled._

 _"_ _Only the best for you." Seth said as the car pulled up and Seth opened the door allowing Laura to get in. Walking around to his side he tipped the valet and got in the car, as he drove off to their next stop. After a ten-minute drive Seth pulled up to a fancy restaurant and gave the keys to the valet._

 _"_ _Reservations?" She asked_

 _"_ _Yes, for Rollins." Seth said_

 _"_ _Ahh, yes right this way please." She said as Laura walked and Seth followed behind her with his hand on the small of her back. Once they were seated the waitress took their drink order. Seth knew that tonight was going to be the best night of his life since he told Laura he loved her and she returned his feelings. By time the waitress came back both Laura and Seth knew what they wanted to eat. The conversation had been easy between them, it always has been. They talked mostly about Aubree and their growing relationship and to Roman and Dean. Just as they were finished their meals Laura grew quiet and Seth knew what was on her mind, it was something he's tried to keep it at bay._

 _"_ _We will get through this I promise you, and I am not going anywhere you have me and Aubree." Seth said_

 _"_ _I know and I am glad that you want me and even let me be there for Lil Bee. But I still can't help but to think." Laura said_

 _"_ _Well I have always wanted you so you don't have to worry and as for Aubree she's going to need a mother and that's you. Your stuck with us, even if you can't have kids there are plenty of other ways and together we will explore them all." Seth said as he kissed her hand. Seth paid the bill and got up and pulled Laura with him as they left to head to their next stop on Date night. Getting into the car Seth pulled out onto the highway and drove out of town and out into the country and pulled off on to a road and drove about ten minutes and then a large parking lot greeted them. Getting out Seth opened the trunk and produced a bag with a change of clothes for each of them._

 _"_ _Ok I am lost?" Laura said_

 _"_ _Get changed, and before you say anything we are the only ones out here. And we have permission to be here so we're completely alone." Seth said as he too changed out of his clothes and put on the sweat pants and sweat shirt. Once the two were changed he grabbed the two huge blankets and grabbed Laura's hand and they started to walk about a hundred yards away from the car. Once he was satisfied with the area he laid out the blanket, getting down on the blanket he pulled Laura down with him holding her close and covering her up with the other blanket. He pulled his phone out and scrolled though only to find a playlist that he made of songs that they could listen to as they watched the night sky. Laura laid her head on Seth's shoulder and they looked up at the stars. The two laid there for a few hours just watching the stars, Laura was about to say something when she saw a shooting star. She closed her eyes and made a wish on the star, Laura snuggled up closer to Seth as the night went on. It was almost midnight and Seth was getting tired and knew that Laura was getting there as well._

 _"_ _Are you ready to go back?" Seth asked_

 _"_ _Not really, but I miss Lil Bee." Laura said with a smile_

 _"_ _I know so do I." Seth said, "So did you have fun tonight?"_

 _"_ _Tonight, was the most amazing night. Dinner was great and then this the stargazing. I loved it, and I love you too Seth." Laura said as she kissed his lips as he pulled her on top of him holding her close._

 _"_ _I love you too baby." Seth said as they pulled back to catch their breath. After another twenty minutes, they had their blankets folded up and were headed back to the car so they could get back to the hotel._

 _End Flash Back_

Seth was brought out of his thoughts by the towel that was thrown at him. Looking up he saw Dean standing there gaping at him like he was in another world.

"Damn, what has you so lost you didn't hear me come in or even call your name." Dean said

"Sorry I was just thinking back to last month when I took Laura on our first official date. And Bro you were right the whole stargazing thing was a hit." Seth said

"Glad you two enjoyed it, so how is she holding up?" Dean asked as Seth remembered that he was the one who she first told about what the doctor said.

"Well we went to another doctor and he ran some test and we have to wait till he gets her other records and goes through them. But she's taking it one day at a time. We have Aubree to keep us occupied as well as you two." Seth said

"I hate seeing her so down." Dean said as the door opened and in walked Roman.

"Hey Baby, bro what's up?" Roman said

"Oh, nothing just talking about Laura, go shower so we can get him back to his girls." Dean said

"Ok give me five." Roman said. It took all of ten minutes for them to get all their shit together and to get to the car and head back to the hotel. Of course, the ride to the hotel took the longest cause of traffic leaving the arena. It was well after 1am when they arrived back at the hotel. Seth left his brothers outside their room as he continued down the hall to his room, entering he found the light on and both his girls were sleeping in the bed. Seth walked over and carefully picked Aubree up and put her into the portable crib. Covering her up he placed a kiss to her head as he then striped down and crawled into the bed. As he slid closer he was surprised to see that Laura was wearing a tank top and underwear and that's it. Laura rolled over so she was now facing Seth as she threw her arms around him and kissed him. Seth took the whole kiss and pulled her closer to him as they had taken to making out and fooling around. They couldn't do much with the baby right there but damn they had been close a few times.

"Welcome back." Laura said as she slid off and next to him laying her head on his shoulder.

"It's great to be back, especially with that welcome. I love you Laura so much." Seth said

"I love you too." Laura said, "And I just have to say that last night was amazing."

"Yes, it was, I just hate that we woke Aubree up and didn't get to bask in the afterglow." Seth said

"It's ok we have all the time in the world for that. Good-night Baby." Laura said as she kissed him yet again.

"Good night Baby, and your right we do." Seth said as he held her close to him and the two fell into a deep sleep, all could be herd in the room was the breathing of the family of three.

Seth woke up to the sound of crying and he sat up to see that his daughter was still asleep, he saw the light coming from the bathroom and noticed that Laura was missing from the bed. He got up and went to the door and knocked lightly hoping not to scare Laura. The click of the lock sounded and the door slowly opened and there stood Laura with tears, Seth took her into his arms and held her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Laura said as Seth kissed her.

"It's all good, I am here for you no matter what, you can wake me up for anything." Seth said

"I had a bad dream…" Laura mumbled as Seth picked her up and placed her on the counter of the bathroom.

"I am here and never going anywhere. No matter what we will get through this. I love you." Seth said

"Show me?" Laura asked as Seth stood between her legs and kissed her. Seth took his time to slowly strip them both as he wanted to show her that no matter what he was going to love her and be there for her. As the two came down from their high Seth held her close to him, the two moved as one.

"Oh, Seth I love you." Laura said as she held on to him.

"I love you too." Seth said as he kissed her some more holding her close.

"Thank you for loving me and showing me, I am loved." Laura said

"Any time, now how about we head back to bed before Aubree gets up, it's still early." Seth said as he carried her back to the bed and paid her down, sliding in next to her and wrapping his arms around her holding her close. It wasn't long before the two of them were sound asleep yet again this time it was blissful.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: **I do not own the WWE superstars. I only own the plot I stick to their ring names so it doesn't get to confused. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4**

Laura was sitting in yet another chair waiting on the doctor to come in and gave her some new on whether or not she would be able to have kids or not. After everything she had been through she wished that everything would look up for her it's been almost six months since she started to travel with Seth and Lil Bee. She thought back to everything that had happened to her getting fired and her and Derrick's fight. To her ending up in the hospital and losing the baby and being told she was never going to have kids again. She cried for almost two months before she got up the nerve to put up the apartment for sale and pack everything up. Once she testified in the case against Derrick she packed her shit and was gone. She looked around and there was still no sign of Seth who promised that he would be there for her every step of the way. The two had shared a room for the first few months she was traveling with them, but after sleeping together twice. Laura wanted her own space she didn't want to get her hopes up. She thought back to the last conversation she had with Roman before she made the trip out to New York to be with Seth and Lil Bee.

 _Flash Back_

 _Waiting on the person on the other end to pick up was like waiting on the world to end. With the click of the receiver she heard the grumbled voice._

 _"_ _Hello." He said_

 _"_ _Roman, you said if I ever needed to talk." Laura said in a soft voice almost wanting to cry again._

 _"_ _Hold on a second." He said as Laura could her some shuffling and then a click of a door._

 _"_ _Laura what's going on? Are you ok?" Roman asked_

 _"_ _No, I am not, I just got out of the hospital and needed someone to talk to." Laura cried_

 _"_ _Well I am here for you, you know that but why not call Seth?" Roman asked_

 _"_ _He's got so much on his plate he doesn't need to worry about this." Laura cried_

 _"_ _Talk to me, why were you in the hospital?" Roman asked_

 _"_ _I lost the baby. Derrick yelled and I fell." Laura said_

 _"_ _Ok let me get this you and Derrick fought and you fell and cause of the fall you lost the baby." Roman said, "What else happened? Did he lay a hand on you?"_

 _"_ _It was my fault I called him…I called…I called him Seth." Laura sobbed as Roman's heart broke knowing that Laura was going through something rough and she was all alone._

 _"_ _Laura, you know you are welcome here, Seth, loves you and you love him you need each other. What else is going on?" Roman asked_

 _"_ _It all started the company was downsizing and I lost my job while Derrick got a promotion. We celebrated and a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant and I was about to call and tell him when he called me about Sara and Bee. I couldn't tell him everything then he had so much going on. Then last week Derrick and I were making out and I called out Seth's name and that was the end of it he pushed me off him and I went on to the floor. I got up and tried to apologize again and he pushed me harder and I fell into the glass table and lost the baby." Laura said_

 _"_ _I am so sorry you had to go through that alone, can you travel?" Roman asked_

 _"_ _Yes." Laura said_

 _"_ _Then you need to pack up and come to New York, Seth could use some help but he won't listen to us, maybe coming from you." Roman said_

 _"_ _Sounds like, just what I need. Thank you Roman for everything I love you." Laura said_

 _"_ _I know I love you too. Your, like the little sister I always wanted." Roman said_

 _"_ _And you're the big brother I never had either, I'll see you in a few days." Laura said as the two hung up._

 _End Flash Back_

Laura was so deep in her own thoughts she never noticed that Seth had gotten there and sat next to her. She felt him take her hand into his and bring it to his lips. She looked up and smiled lovingly knowing that he had kept his promise.

"So sorry I am late Aubree wouldn't let me leave every time I handed her to Roman she cried bloody murder." Seth said

"She loves her daddy." Laura said as he wrapped his arms around her she leaned into him knowing that with him she was safe.

"She loves you too, she was looking around for you." Seth said, "You know having you another room I hate it, I just want you with us."

"I know, and I want to be with you both but I need this please just for a while." Laura said as Seth kissed her head.

"I know." Seth said

"Miss Harris." She said, "The doctor will see you now."

"You ok?" Seth asked as Laura held his hand tightly. The two followed the nurse to a room and there they found a doctor sitting behind the desk.

"Miss Harris, please have a seat and you are?" He asked holding his handout after shaking Laura's.

"Mr. Rollins." Seth said as the doctor looked to Laura who smiled.

"He's my best friend since we were thirteen and recently turned boyfriend." Laura said

"How recently?" He asked as both Laura and Seth looked to one another and then back to him.

"Four months." Seth said

"Ok now I see. I have some bad news, good news, and great news. So, I have gone over all your other records and the good news and the bad ate tied together it's like this. The bad news is when the glass pierced your stomach it severed your left fallopian tube. The good news is you still have full use of your right so you can still have kids, and even more good news is that your left ovary is still good and we can use it for egg retrieval in case IVF is needed. Are you with me so far?" He asked

"Yeah I am I can still have kids." Laura said with a smile, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulder.

"I have a question having only one fallopian tube does lessen her chances of getting pregnant?" Seth asked

"No, you will have the same luck as if you had both." He said

"Ok so you gave us the bad news and the good news, what's the great news?" Laura asked

"Well I hope you are ready because you are three months pregnant. Would you like to do a sonogram to see your child?" He asked as Laura looked to Seth as the tears formed in her eyes. Seth took his thumbs and wiped them away, as he kissed her.

"Laura, I love you and told you we would get through this no matter what, are you ok with this?" Seth asked as Laura pulled him into a tight hug.

"Yeah, I am, were having a baby, You and I were going to be parents." Laura said

"Yes, we are and were going to give Aubree a sibling." Seth said

"You two have another child?" He asked

"Yes and no." Laura said

"I have a daughter from a previous relationship and her mother passed away after birth due to complications. Laura has been helping me with her for the last six months. And when we started to date I told her that I wanted her to be Aubree's mom." Seth said

"I agreed thinking that, that was going to be the only way I would be a mother. But you gave us hope and even better your telling me that I am going to be a mom again." Laura said

"Ok give me a few minutes and I'll send a nurse in to take you to get you a sonogram. By the way Congratulations." He said as he left the room Seth fell to his knees and in between Laura's legs and kissed her still flat belly. Laura threaded her fingers through Seth hair, she couldn't believe it all her dreams were coming true. The door opened and in walked a nurse who smiled.

"Follow me and we'll show you your baby." She said as Laura and Seth got up and followed her to another room that was ready for them.

"Oh god this is really happening." Laura said

"It sure is baby." Seth said

"If you would please take your shirt off and put on the gown and pull your pants down below your belly." She said as Laura did as she was asked and then got up on the table and got into position as Seth took her hand and wrapped his arm around her the best he could.

"Here we go." Seth said

"It's going to be a bit cold." She said as she placed the wand on her stomach and started to move it around and in no time, there was a sound. It was like music to Laura's ears it was the heartbeat of their baby. The nurse then tried her best to highlight where the baby was and snapped a few pictures.

"That is an amazing sound." Seth said

"And that right there is your baby." She said as she pointed to the screen and showed then the baby. Laura had tears falling freely she couldn't believe that she was pregnant and going to give Seth a baby.

"I love you Seth so much. That's our baby." Laura cried as Seth wiped her tears and kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I love you too." Seth said as the nurse wiped Laura's stomach off. "Ok go ahead and get dressed and meet me out front." She said as she left the two alone.

"I am so happy, I finally have everything I have ever wanted in life." Laura said

"Same here, I have a beautiful woman who loves me, a daughter who loves the woman I love and vice versa. And together were having our own little bundle of joy. I love you so much Laura Nicole." Seth said as he pulled her into a kiss. Laura wrapped her arms around him.

"Is it ok if I give up my room and move back in with you and Lil Bee?" Laura asked as Seth couldn't help the smile.

"Of course, you can. Come on let get out pictures and then go back to see our little girl." Seth said

"And tell Roman and Dean our good news." Laura said

"Yeah can't forget them." Seth said as they walked out and got their pictures from the nurse and headed back to the hotel to see their family and tell them their good…no great news.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Roman watched as his fiancé held Aubree in his arms as the two of them napped on the couch. Roman knew that Dean was good with kids and was glad that Seth trusted them with his daughter. Roman heard the car door and walked to the front entry way and greeted his daughter and ex.

"Daddy!" Joelle yelled as she launched herself into his arms. Roman caught her with ease hoisting her up kissing her forehead.

"So where is Dean?" She asked as Roman nodded his head toward the living room.

"He and Aubree are asleep, together on the couch." Roman said

"Where is Uncle Seth?" Joelle asked

"He and Laura had a doctor's appointment. So, we agreed to watch Bree and you know her, she loves her Uncle Dean." Roman said as he sat his daughter down.

"I am going take my bag upstairs. Bye Mommy, love you." Joelle said as she hugged her mother and bounded up the stairs.

"Are you two sure you are going to be ok with her tagging alone for the summer?" She asked

"Yes, Leah she will be fine, Dean and I know what we are doing." Roman said

"So, have you decided when you two are getting married?" Leah asked

"No, we still haven't set a date yet things keep getting in the way. We might just do it on impulse." Roman said

"I just don't want her to be in your way, that's all." Leah said

"She won't be, you got nothing to worry about." Roman said as Leah looked back to the car.

"Ok. So, Seth hire any help yet?" Leah asked

"No, but he has Laura now. The two of them have been together for almost six months now." Roman said

"So, he finally got the balls to tell her he loves her?" Leah asked

"Yeah, she had just been through something really terrible and needed a friend so she called me and I told her that Seth needed her no matter what he said." Roman said

"Well tell them I said hi, I should be getting back home, Robert is finishing dinner and his parents should be here soon." Leah said

"Well, thanks for dropping her off and you know you can call her any time you want." Roman said

"Thanks." Leah said as she turned and headed to her car. Roman closed the door and turned to find his daughter looking at Dean and Bree.

"Daddy can you and Dad have a baby somehow, I want a sibling?" Joelle asked as Roman picked her up and they walked into the Den and they sat on the big lazy-boy chair.

"You know that Dean and I love you. But I am not sure if that is going to be possible anytime soon. Why all this now?" Roman asked as he watched as his daughter was upset about something.

"Mommy and Robert are having a baby." Joelle said

"Well that's a good thing you are getting a sibling." Roman said as Joelle started to tear up looking at her dad. "Baby talk to me."

"Daddy I want to live with you and Dad. I hate living with Mommy and Robert." Joelle said as she laid her head on her father's shoulder. Roman held her tightly in his arms wondering what happened that cause his happy little girl to be so upset. He was going to have to talk to Dean about everything but if it was unsafe for her to be there, he wanted Joelle with them. Roman put the feet of the chair up as Joelle cuddled into his lap and fell asleep. Roman himself was tired as he and Dean had gotten in late and then were up early and had Bree to deal with she was very fussy she hates when Seth and Laura both leave her. Roman heard his phone ringing and didn't want to disrupt his daughter but he also didn't want to wake up Dean and Bree.

"Hello." Roman said

"Hey, were on our way back, were going to pick up Lunch is Jo there?" Seth asked

"Yeah, Leah just dropped her off." Roman said

"Ok we'll see you in about an hour, how's Bree?" Seth asked

"She and Dean are out cold on the couch. Other than that, she is fine. Take your time." Roman said

"Ok see you soon." Seth said as Roman got up and carried his daughter to the loveseat and gently laid her down and covered her up. Looking to Dean and Bree on the couch sleeping he could see them with a baby, but first they had to get Jo through whatever it was that was going on at her mom's. Roman walked into the Kitchen and grabbed everything to set the table for their luncheon. Just as the car door sounded he heard Bree start to get fussy, walking into the living room he found Dean changing her and getting her fresh and clean.

"Hey Babe nice nap?" Roman asked as Dean stood up and handed Bree to him.

"Yes, as always now I have to pee. Jo here yet?" Dean asked

"Yeah, she's on the loveseat asleep, something is going on at her mom's and she wants to live with us full time. And Seth and Laura are back they picked up lunch for us all." Roman said as Dean planted a kiss to his lips and headed to the downstairs bathroom. Roman went to the front door to see that Laura and Seth had their arms full of food.

"Hey Babygirl, Daddy missed you." Seth said as he kissed his daughter and headed to the kitchen. Dean walked out and took the bags out of Laura's arms as Roman passed her the baby.

"Hey Lil Bee." Laura said as Seth was back wrapping his arms around both his girls.

"Hey, I'll go wake up Jo and you guys get settled." Dean said as he walked into the living room to see Jo asleep with tears streaming down her face. Sitting on the loveseat next to her he gently shook her awake. Joelle slowly opened her eyes and focused on her Dad, she sat up and through her arms around his neck while the tears fell. Dean pulled her into his lap and held her as she cried, rubbing her back trying to calm her.

"All will be ok, we'll talk later. Can you put on a brave face and let's go eat lunch Uncle Seth and Laura, they brought us food?" Dean said

"Miss Laura is here cool." Joelle said

"It's very cool, you hungry?" Dean asked

"Yeah, I love you Dad." Joelle said as she hugged him tightly "Let me go to the bathroom I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Ok but hurry you know the rules no one eats till were all together." Dean said as he watched the little girl run down the hall he just came from. Walking into the kitchen he seen everything was laid out and he smiled.

"So where is Jo?" Seth asked as Laura was feeding Aubree.

"Bathroom, she'll be right here." Dean said

"How was she when she woke up?" Roman asked

"Tearful, she was crying in her sleep and latched onto me when she saw me." Dean said

"Would you two like me to talk to her, maybe having a girl to talk to might be better." Laura asked

"Would you please. All I got out of her was she wanted to live here and not with her Mom and Robert." Roman said

"And like I said she latched on to me crying and I rubbed her back. And asked her to put on a brave face and we'll talk later." Dean said as they heard the bathroom door shut.

"So how was the doctor's appointment?" Dean asked as the little girl came around the corner to see her Uncle and Miss Laura.

"UNCLE SETH!" Jo yelled as she threw herself into his arms. Seth wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"How are you Kiddo?" Seth asked

"Better now, that I am with my Dad's." Jo said as they all smiled.

"Long time no see Jo, How's school?" Laura asked

"Good, I love it. Hi Aubree." Jo said as she kissed the baby's forehead.

"Ok well let's all eat. While Laura and Seth tells us about the doctor's appointment." Roman said

"Wait are you two together now?" Jo asked

"Yes, Kiddo we are." Seth said

"Yeah." Jo said as they all started to eat their food.

"Well there was bad news, good news, and great news." Seth said

"Ok start with the bad." Dean said

"The glass severed my left fallopian tube." Laura said

"Ok the good news?" Roman asked

"Well she has full use of the right and can still have kids, also the left ovary is good they can collect eggs from it to do IVF if needed." Seth said

"Well see that's all great news." Dean said

"What's the Great news?" Jo asked

"Well, I know we really aren't blood but you three are family to us both. You two are brother's I never had and you Miss Jo are like a niece to me. So how would you three feel, to be Uncles and a cousin in about six months?" Laura asked as Jo jumped up and hugged Seth and then walked to Laura and patted her shoulder.

"I would be happy to be their cousin like I am to Aubree as well." Jo said she walked back to eat and then Dean and Roman took their turn to hug both Seth and Laura. They all finished their lunch and Dean started to clean up the table. Roman went to use the bathroom, while Seth went to put Aubree down for a nap. Laura looked to the little girl drinking the last of her milk.

"Hey Jo, wanna take a walk with me?" Laura asked as Jo looked to her Dad.

"Sure, go ahead." Dean said as Laura held out her hand and Jo took it. Dean turned back to the dishes when Roman entered the kitchen.

"Where are Jo and Laura?" Roman asked as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé.

"They went for a walk. And Seth is putting Bree down." Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and they both leaned in for a sweet kiss.


End file.
